


О чем молчит архангел

by NinonDeLanklo



Series: Вселение [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinonDeLanklo/pseuds/NinonDeLanklo





	О чем молчит архангел

Прошло уже больше месяца с того момента, как Дин сказал Михаилу «Да». Как команда ни старалась, обнаружить беглого архангела не удавалось. Даже Ровена разводила руками от бессилия и высказала предположение, что это может быть связано с тем, что вселившаяся в старшего Винчестера сущность – не из этого мира.

Джек учился жить без благодати, что давалось ему нелегко, несмотря на всю поддержку, которую ему оказывали Сэм, Мэри и Кас. Но он не унывал, очень часто вспоминая дядю Гейба и как достойно он себя вел в таком же положении. Он доводил Каса расспросами о Гаврииле, и хотя тому было тяжело вспоминать о погибшем брате, эти разговоры отвлекали серафима от своей внутренней боли. Сэму даже по началу пришлось отобрать у него ангельский клинок, настолько ему не нравилось психологическое состояние Каса.

Но еще больше беспокоило младшего Винчестера то, что его второе Я стало немногословным, даже редкие поездки за вкусностями вызывали лишь малый отклик. Казалось, что Гавриил пытается отдалиться. В какой-то момент Сэма накрыл безотчетный страх – если архангел закроется от него, находясь в теле охотника, то вытащить его из этого состояния будет практически невозможно. Нужно было действовать.

«Гавриил! Ответь пожалуйста, - мысленно воззвал к своему внутреннему соседу Сэм. Ответа не было так долго, что младший Винчестер был готов бежать к Ровене за помощью, но наконец-то он услышал такой знакомый голос:

«Да, Сэм. Что такое?»

Голос был настолько бесцветным и безжизненным, что Сэма затрясло. Паника грозила накрыть с головой, но легкое, теплое прикосновение архангела к душе слегка отогнало назревающую истерику:  
«Тише, Сэмми, тише! Ты что?! – обеспокоено спросил Гавриил, пытаясь успокоить охотника. – Что у тебя стряслось?»

«ТЫ! – со слезами в голосе рыкнул Сэм. – Что с ТОБОЙ происходит?»

Гавриил замолчал, словно пытаясь подобрать слова. Он уже понял, что в своем самоедстве ушел слишком далеко, что и вызвало у Сэма такую реакцию. Его поразило насколько тот боялся его потерять, насколько дорожил их сосуществованием.

«Парень, прости! Я совсем тебя бросил, да? А ты соскучился, как я погляжу…» - попытался сменить тему архангел, не особо желая вдаваться в подробности своего самокопания. Но младшего Винчестера было не так легко сбить:

«Так, Гейб! Не делай вид, что все в порядке! Ты уже неделю практически не появлялся. Сейчас всем тяжело, и самое тупое, что ты можешь сделать – пытаться решать свои проблемы в одиночку!»

Гавриил тяжело вздохнул. Он понимал, что Сэм прав, но он не хотел еще больше загружать охотника – слишком многое он тащил на себе.

«Сэмми, послушай… Это не самый легкий разговор для меня. Давай я так сказать соберусь с мыслями, а ночью увидимся и поговорим, хорошо? Прости, что напугал так сильно, я правда не думал, что так выйдет…»

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся: «Хорошо… Я… и я правда очень соскучился по тебе».

 

Впервые в жизни Сэм с таким нетерпением ждал наступления ночи и возможности поскорее отправится в свою комнату и заснуть. Мэри, заметив резкое изменение в настроении сына, отвела его в сторону:  
\- Сэм, что происходит? Ты неделю ходил мрачный, когда тебя никто не видел. А сейчас у тебя глаза сияют… Это… из-за твоего второго Я?

Сэм кивнул, в очередной раз поражаясь проницательности матери:

\- Он неделю назад словно ушел в себя, и я начал боятся за него…  
\- А почему ты раньше с ним не поговорил?  
\- Не хотел беспокоить, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Учитывая обстоятельства, каждому в такой ситуации хотелось бы иметь возможность побыть одному, так сказать.

Мэри кивнула и просила:  
\- Но все затянулось и вышло из-под контроля, так?  
Младший Винчестер тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза в пол:  
\- Да… и мне стало так страшно… так одиноко… Я и не думал, что так привыкну к его незримому присутствию. Знаешь, мне его не хватает. В смысле, чтобы он был здесь, с нами… Черт, так глупо, но я скучаю по его шумному присутствию.

Мэри улыбнулась, словно понимая больше, чем то, что ее сын проговорил вслух:

\- Насколько я знаю, Ровена уже начала ритуал по воссозданию его сосуда, но это займет какое-то время. И как я поняла достаточно длительное. Так что пока тебе придется довольствоваться малым. Главное, что он жив.

Сэм только согласно кивнул. Это действительно было самым важным.

Лечь спать ему удалось только после двух ночи. Неожиданно всем потребовалась его помощь или совет. По очереди подходили то Кас, то Джек, то Чарли с Ровеной, то Кетч, то Бобби. Если по началу он старался быть вежливым, то под конец с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не послать всех страждущих куда подальше. Даже Гавриил вылез на поверхность и слегка веселился с того, как бесится младший Винчестер. Но как не странно, именно присутствие Гейба в его позитивном состоянии остужало пыл и давало силы разгребать все вопросы. Под конец уже Мэри не выдержала и заявила, что надо оставить ее сына в покое, а оставшиеся вопросы можно решить и утром. А Сэм, наконец-то добравшись до своей комнаты, поспешил лечь на кровать, и тут же провалился в навеянное архангелом сновидение.

Оказался он в до боли и зубовного скрежета знакомой забегаловке. Он даже головой потряс, надеясь, что он ошибся. Но нет. И в добавок ко всему из колонок музыкальной машины играла Heat of the Moment. Сэм не выдержал:  
\- ГАВРИИЛ! Ты издеваешься?! Из всех мест – именно это?!

Архангел, стоявший у барной стойки, оглянулся на взбешенного Винчестера и искренне засмеялся.  
\- Сэмми, ну ты же хотел, чтобы я вернулся к тебе! К тому же, это место наполнено столькими воспоминаниями! Мы столько здесь пережили…

Гавриил светился от довольства как начищенная медная монета, и как бы Сэму не хотелось злиться, он просто не мог. Заразно-позитивное настроение передалось ему, и охотник громко рассмеялся:  
\- Зараза ты пернатая!  
\- Да вот таким меня папа создал, - горделиво произнес Гавриил, садясь рядом с младшим Винчестеров. – Правда, потом долго себя же клял за содеянное!  
\- Охотно в это верю, - хихикнул Сэм, представляя себе Чака, шарахающегося в ужасе от младшего сына.

Гавриил поднял свои янтарные с зелеными искорками глаза на младшего Винчестера, рассматривая его внимательным взглядом. Наконец он нарушил слегка затянувшееся молчание:  
\- Ладно, шутки в сторону. Мы здесь не для светской беседы, так ведь, Сэмми.

Тот сразу помрачнел и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Послушай, Гейб… Если ты не готов говорить, я не хочу настаивать… Если тебе нужно время…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, мне это надо… надо хотя бы кому-то выговорится, иначе эти мысли сожрут меня изнутри. Я просто так не привык, что рядом есть кто-то, кому не все равно, что со мной…

Гавриил опустил голову, и сплел пальцы в замок. Наконец он заговорил, медленно и с паузами, словно перебарывая себя:

\- Знаешь, Сэмми… я почти никогда не сожалел о том, что я делал… До того, как не встретил вас с Дином… Я не жалел, что ушел от семьи… Не жалел, что согласился на сделку с Локи… не жалел людей, которых убивал или над которыми издевался… А потом все покатилось к чертям. Моя «шутка» с днем сурка… ты не представляешь, как мне стыдно за нее… Как мне было тяжело после слов Дина, что я боюсь пойти против семьи… Как мне был противен я сам, когда кинул вас разбираться с Апокалипсисом, а сам сбежал… Когда у меня был мой сосуд, физическое тело – я мог отвлекать себя от этих мыслей разными способами… Но когда у тебя нет ничего, кроме воспоминаний… ты волей-неволей окунаешься в них… И медленно тонешь.

Голос Гавриила слегка задрожал, и Сэм обеспокоено посмотрел на него. А тот замолчал на несколько секунд и продолжил:

\- Самое страшное, когда ты понимаешь… что совершил непоправимое… и что с этим придется дальше жить… Ведь я убийца, Сэмми. Безжалостная тварь, которая прикрываясь благими намерениями, наслаждалась муками других… Я тот, кому никто не может доверят… Я ничто. Ошибка природы!

Архангел еле слышно всхлипнул, все еще пытаясь сдержать себя. А Сэм, не думая больше ни секунду, притянул его к себе. Гавриил напряженно замер, и охотник уже было испугался, что позволил себе лишнего, когда тот наконец-то расслабился и положил голову на грудь младшего Винчестера. И снова повисла пауза, но в этот раз она уже не была тяжелой или давящей. Это было уютное молчание двух близких существ.

\- Из всего что я совершил за эти столетия, самой большой ошибкой была месть Локи…. Прав был Дин, - наконец вновь продолжил свою исповедь архангел. – Да, он жестоко поступил со мной… продав меня Асмодею… но он всегда был таким и в этом случае он был в своем праве… я нарушил договор… мои действия привели к смерти его родных… а после всего этого… я устроил охоту на его детей… я хотел сделать ему как можно больнее… а мог бы просто прийти и поговорить, попросить прощения…

Гавриил поднял голову и снизу вверх, как потерянный ребенок, посмотрел на Сэма:

\- Я монстр! Я чудовище!

Сэм осторожно поднял руку и провел ладонью по светло-медным волосам архангела, стараясь его успокоить:

\- Гейб, ты не чудовище… Ты самый человечный из всех виденных мною ангелов и архангелов! Мы все, слышишь, все совершаем ошибки, о которых жалеем. Это нормально! Посмотри на меня: я выпустил изначально Люцифера из клетки, я стал наркошей, употребляя демоническую кровь. Дин, Кас… мы все вместе наломали столько дров, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Мы стараемся исправляться, идти вперед. Мы учимся не держать все в себе, а делиться переживаниями.

Гавриил задрожал и вновь прижался к Сэму, уткнув лицо ему в рубашку, а Сэм продолжать гладить того по голове.

\- Ты тоже стараешься, но тебе это сложнее сделать – учитывая твой возраст и твой прошлый опыт. Просто раньше у тебя не было семьи, которая бы была рядом с тобой, несмотря ни на что. А теперь она есть… У тебя есть мы! У тебя есть Я! Поэтому больше не смей так уходить в себя и пугать меня! Если чувствуешь необходимость поговорить – сообщай об этом! Слышишь меня!

Гавриил только кивнул. Впервые за эти дни ему было хорошо и спокойно. Он чувствовал себя нужным и любимым, находясь в объятьях Сэма. И ему было жаль только того, что все это происходит во сне.

\- Спасибо тебе, Сэмми. И прости… прости меня за все, за что ты меня винишь!

Младший Винчестер добродушно хмыкнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал этого беспокойного пернатого в макушку.

\- Я давно простил тебя, Гейб… А ты прости себя, хорошо.  
\- Я попробую, добрый великан. Я попробую.

Остаток сна они провели в уютном молчании, потому что им не нужны были больше слова. И Сэм мог больше не волноваться, о чем же молчит его архангел.


End file.
